


Under A Blanket Of Blue [ART]

by Lego_Femslash (Alicepire)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ambo!Regina, F/F, Lego, Police!Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicepire/pseuds/Lego_Femslash
Summary: What happens when a major event brings a police officer and an ambo together?





	Under A Blanket Of Blue [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoundOfMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundOfMadness/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Under a Blanket of Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818766) by [SoundOfMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundOfMadness/pseuds/SoundOfMadness). 



> Createdthesoundofmadness has created such an amazing story, wow. There are just so many emotions there to be had. I can only hope I managed to do the story, and its serious subject matter, justice. Go read it, if you haven't already.
> 
> Also, those SQSN mods? They are basically fandom gods. Thank you, oh gracious leaders, for giving us the opportunity to create and enjoy and make lasting friendships. You folks are the MVPs, and I can only hope you enjoy our humble offerings.

 

 

 


End file.
